


Rain

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could know of this private pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag: Season Two: The Intruder

It was the first rain on Atlantis since they had returned from Earth, a sprinkling that was little heavier than the morning mist that rose from the sea around them. She stood barefoot on the balcony at planet dawn and lifted her face to the breeze welcoming the wetness. It was the only time she had let the tears born from the hurt inside spill over and run down her cheeks.

He had found someone else, someone else who had been there. In spite of the pain, she didn’t blame him. How could she when it had been her that had walked out on him, leaving only a cold video tape that could not explain where she was going or what she had gone to do. She had done that too many times, refusing to see him face to face to say good bye. He had waited before always knowing she would come back. This time when he wasn’t sure that she would return, he had said, “Enough.”

The rain subsided and she willed the tears to stop, letting the morning breeze softly dry her face. That was all the crying she could do for now until the next time. No one could see her like this. She was in charge and had to remain as such in their eyes. No one could know of this private pain.

She didn’t know that standing guard behind her in the damp shadows somebody already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Library of the Four Winds: Challenge #8   
> Variety Pack 100: Prompt #66
> 
> August 5, 2006


End file.
